Digimon bedtime stories
by Elias Freed
Summary: Sometimes I write a bedtimestory for Takatolover16 with couplings such as TKxTakato, TakuyaxTakato,.... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Something I wrote for Takatolover16

enjoy^^

you may even review this one if you like ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening when Takato walked home from the park. He was tired and didn't really looked where he went. Suddenly he bumped into someone and after a couple of sorry's between the two, Takato looked the blond boy in the eyes. Never he had seen such beautiful blue eyes. The blond introduced himself as TK whilst offering his hand. "Wawawa" was all Takato could say. TK was amused and said hey, you 'd like to go to a hotspring with me? Takato snapped out of it, and without wondering who TK was, and stuff, he just followed him. TK couldn't stop looking at Takato, He felt awesome, having bumped in to that cute, chocolate brown haired goggle boy. "What's your name?" He asked softly. Takato looked up. "T-t-t-takato."

When they arrived TK asked if there were little hotsprings where they could relax without being disturbed

They undressed and TK enjoyed looking at the clumsy Takato struggling with his clothes. He was already undressed and takato was still in difficulties. "Hey relax, let me help you.." He began with Takato's shoes, socks and then he slowly unzipped Takato's pants and slipped them off. Then he helped takato to take of his sweater and t-shirt. Then he turned around to go to the tub. "T-t-TK why did you stop?" TK turned around blushing "I don't have to help you with the rest do I?" Now also Takato blushed "Heh, no indeed" But TK turned around. and got again on his knees before Takato and yet he helped takato out of his tight boxers. He got up and gave him a towel, blushing...

So they had slid into the hotspring, And both they closed their eyes for a moment enjoying the warmth. Then TK got closer to Takato grabbing softly his hand. Takato suddenly opened his eyes, yet he didn't pull back his hand. He just looked at TK who said: "you're really the cutest boy I've ever met." They already blushed from the heat but still Takato got a little redder. Then he pulled his hand free and swung his arms around TK's neck and pressed a passionate kiss on the blond's lips.... ^^

Now also TK swung his arms around Takato's neck and answered the kiss, pulling Takato very very close to him and they sat there enjoying, skin against skin, together, as ONE FOREVER^^

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Here you are ^^

This time it is a Takuya-Takato story

Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hot summer night, Takuya was crawling and curling under his sheets... he was all sweaty and had bad dreams..... Suddenly he was awake. A tear rolled over his cheek and he wiped it away. Although he knew he just awoke from a nightmare he couldn't remember a thing. Yet still a little thing remained...

the image of a boy.... not much younger then himself

He got out of bed pulling the sticky sheets away and removing his pyjamajacket.... Men it was hot. His brown hair hung in front of his eyes. Moonlight shone through his window and illuminated his room.... Suddenly a cold breeze made him shiver.

It seemed to whisper something. Although the cold breeze Takuya started to sweat again, but now from fear. He couldn't move, nor speak. The breeze whispered a name, a name he was in a certain way familiar with.

It whispered: TA-KA-TOOOOOO

The boy from his dreams. Takuya remembered now. He could move again and something made him go out of his room, downstairs and out of his house. Like hypnotized he walk down the street, barefoot, only waring pyjamatrousers....

After a while he arrived in a park... and on an open spot, right in the moonlight he saw someone laying on the grass. Takuya got closer and was shocked to recognize the boy from his dreams.... Takato... Shocked but yet so happy he could cry....

Somewhere in his dreams this boy got hurt multiple times. And to see Takato here, lying peacefully sleeping in the moonlight made tears rolling from his eyes. They fell onto the face of Takato, who blinked a couple of times then opened his eyes and sat straight. Takuya kneeled down. They looked eachother in the eyes.

Takato spoke: "You, you've saved me...."

"I did?" Takuya asked?

Then Takato grabbed Takuya in a hug and cried.... "Oh Takuya thank you...."

"Y-you know my name?"

Takato let go of him and said "Ofcourse I know you're name...."

In a certain way Takuya wasn't really that surprised, and he took Takato's hands. It was still very hot and he saw takato was sweaty to,... the boy in front of him was wearing yellow pyjama's....

Takuya asked. "Don't you just melt with that jacket on?"

Takato blushed and nodded.

"Let me help you take it off" Takuya offered and helped poor Takato out of his wet jacket... "There, all better now are we?" Takuya smiled at Takato who suddenly grabbed Takuya in a hug again. They sat there for a while like this, the moonlight shining on their sweaty shoulders...

Then they released and Takuya offered Takato to spend the rest of the night with him. Takato smiled "Ofcourse"

Takuya also offered to carry him and with Takato on his back they returned home. By the time they entered Takuya's room Takato had fallen asleep. So Takuya carefully lay him down on his bed and got in besides him. It wasn't that hot anymore. He looked at the beautiful sleeping Takato.

Somewhere he knew the nightmare was now over and had turned into a beautiful dream. "Goodnight Takato." He whispered and kissed the boy on his lips.

But Takato opened his eyes. "Goodnight Takuya, can I give you a kiss now?"

Takuya was surprised and was blushing. "O-o-ofcourse."

Now Takato sat straight. They lend forwards, their lips touching, eyes closing. They embraced eachother and shared an passionate kiss that seemed to be forever. And they wished this night would never end ^^

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are with another bedtimestory, this time the lucky two are Tai kamiya (or Yagami ^^) and Takuya Kanbara

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was on an early autom evening... It was already dark but Tai was playing soccer on his own on a field illuminated by one single spotlight﻿

He didn't knew he was being watched from the side by a boy almost the same age as him. Takuya had been standing there for a while now, intrigued by that cute boy with his big hair and goggles. He wanted to play too but didn't really dared to ask.

Tai wanted to try a move but stepped upon the ball and slipped away falling on his head. Takuya a bit shocked ran out of the darkness onto the field to find Tai unconscious.

When Tai opened his eyes he didn't knew where he was. Then he saw Takuya who was going throug some stuff.

"hey who are you and where am I?" Tai asked

"Oh, 'r you awake?" Takuya asked surprised and went to sit besides Tai who was laying in Takuya's bed.

Looking right into this strangers face gave Tai a blush on his cheeks. 'Wow, he, he looks so cute...'

Takuya saw the blush on Tai's face... He grinned but acted as if he didn't noticed. Instead he asked: "How's your head?"

Now Tai remembered what happened. "It's alright I think." He tried to get out of the bed but when he placed his bare feet down a sharp pain went through his left ankle "auwtch"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, you bruised it when you slipped..." Takuya said.

"You could've told me before I tried to get up." Tai said a bit angered. Takuya kneeled down and took Tai's foot in his hands and softly massaged the sore spot. "Feeling better?" he asked The blush on Tai's face returned and as startled as he was he almost whispered when he said "yes, thank you".

"Now lay back down again, kay?" Takuya said softly. "Anyway's I'm Takuya." He smiled

"I, I'm Tai" Tai said and cursed himself cause he was so impressed by Takuya

Takuya got his face closer to Tai's and whispered "you know for a boy you have beautiful eyes, you know that?"

This surprised Tai so much he couldn't say a thing and he blushed some more. Then unexpectedly he felt Takuya's soft lips on his. His eyes widened but then he felt so warm inside, such a good feeling he closed his eyes and went with it.....

softly fade out to black.....

Hope you enjoyed ^^ let me know what you think


End file.
